


The Virtue of Patience

by AxiomCommissions (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Out of Character, Rule 63, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomCommissions
Summary: A singer seduces a psychopomp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: This was a commissioned piece, and written to the specifications of the commissioner to the best of my ability with the information I had on hand. I apologize if the characterization and details are off, as I have never written for or heard of these characters before.
> 
> Due to these issues, I would advise reading this as if it were written with a pair of original characters in mind who just so happen to share the same names as pre-established characters.

He shouldn’t have disguised it as trying to write love songs for someone  _ else _ .

The afternoon was  _ wasted. _ It  _ pained _ him, and night had crept across the sky. The candles wouldn’t last long; he needed to make his move or he’d have wasted his money on his preparations, and if there was one thing he wasn’t going to do, it was waste  _ both _ time and money tonight. 

Isach looked bored with trying to figure his way around metaphors about nectar by then, at least. He could use this.

“Isach,” He began. Isach looked blearily up at him as he smiled, leaned in across the table, and rested his chin in his palm. He snapped his free hand’s fingers in front of Isach a couple times, shocking him awake, somewhat. “My dear, sweet Isach. Do I have you again?” A nod. “Good, because it’s  _ so _ obvious that I’ve lost you with  _ verse _ . Or are you just tired of composing? I think it’s the more likely option; you’re a practical sort. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I… maybe? I didn’t expect you to have so much of this song to  _ go _ .” He answered, gesturing at the crumpled, ink-scratched parchment all over the desk. Nayel winced, while Isach shook his head and rubbed his eyes, stretching until his back and shoulders popped in turns. 

Still, Nayel watched him move, the way the thin fabric of his shirt slid across pale, heat-flushed skin. If he was too hungry about it, if he thought of the marks he could leave on that skin more than he should, Isach didn’t notice.

Tearing his gaze away, he made a show of looking outside; the rising moon and the townsfolk in the streets, the lurid glow of brightening lanterns. It was pretty. It was  _ inspiring. _ He could have  _ written _ about candlelight reflected on a lover’s sweaty skin, but it looked like he would have to put that into practice instead.

Not too bad a tradeoff, if it came to practice at  _ all. _

“Isach,” He said again, sidling in close and curling possessively against Isach’s arm. Isach was  _ mostly _ used to his antics by now; blatant disregard for personal space, thin, calloused hands carding through his hair. He couldn’t get used to Nayel purring salaciously in his ear, though, and it made Nayel grin. “I have some refreshments in my room, if you’d like. It’s been too hot even for me as of late, would you like to share a chilled peach or two?”

The flush across Isach’s face, even in the low, fading light, could have been just the desert air. But he nodded all the same, licking his chapped lips. Nayel had to resist kissing him then and there in his impatience.

There was no better opportunity. Nayel took him by the hand and felt a familiar, curling warmth in his gut that told him he would get what he wanted, if it took all the peaches and wine his earnings could buy this night.

~!~

He was just as perfect as Nayel had hoped.

Even Isach couldn’t be so dense as to ignore the  _ phonograph _ . He was awake then, pursing his lips,  _ blushing _ . Nayel could barely resist the urge to pin him against the door and  _ take him. _

But he resisted. He smiled, slipping into the room, sitting on the expensive bed and picking up the ordered plate of chilled, honeyed peaches. “Won’t you come in and spend a little time with me?” He’d said, smoother than the honey swirls drizzled on the fruit.

Isach hesitated. So close, Nayel could practically taste him, and if he’d made another move he might have lost him. But he stayed put, dipped a finger in one of the swirls, and slowly licked it off.

Isach seemed to shut down. When he came back to himself, he nodded.

That had been hours ago. That had been half a bottle and a plate ago, crisp wine and cool fruit and fingers dipped in honey pushing slowly past Isach’s lips, sticky sweetness lingering on Isach’s tongue, contrasting perfectly with the taste of his shivering skin. Isach came undone under him when Nayel moved his still-wet fingers down the side of his neck, down his collar, pulled away his borrowed clothes. 

Nayel couldn’t resist him; Isach just lying there and blinking up at him, flushed, beautiful,  _ aroused.  _ He wasn’t drunk enough to be  _ insensate _ , thankfully, but he was drunk enough that when Nayel bit him he  _ moaned _ . It made something  _ burn _ in Nayel’s gut, a burst of heat that settled in his aching cock. 

He pushed his fingers as slowly as he could bear into Isach, feeling him out and trembling with the anticipation, with the pulsing warmth.

“Nayel,” Isach breathed, clutching at Nayel’s shoulders. “Nayel,  _ Nayel, please, _ ”

How could he resist that?

He pulled his fingers out, shaking, breathing hard; he lined himself up and groaned low in his throat as he pushed in, as Isach shuddered and begged with every sucking twitch of his insides.

“You put the fruit to  _ shame _ .” He murmured into Isach’s ear, his hands sliding down his sides, smoothing out his shivers, feeling every dip and curve of him. “I could live on you alone, I would never tire of the taste of you, the sound of you, the way you  _ feel _ around me.”

It didn’t feel like flattery he spoke it. He sucked on the bites he’d left, felt Isach arch against him. He’d never seen him like this, impassioned,  _ alive _ , and he was the cause; he could have lived on that forever. His breaths came rough and harsh as he fucked him, the words coming almost too easily as Isach writhed, clawing at his back while he murmured, “You’re so good, Isach; you’re so good it kills me, you  _ undo _ me, you  _ remake  _ me, divine, sacred, beloved,  _ fuck,  _ Isach, _ I love you, _ ”

He heard Isach cry out first, felt wet heat between them, and he was soon to follow.  They stayed like that, breathless, silent, and eventually, asleep.


End file.
